Traditions
by kissmyquiver
Summary: An AU where SHIELD and HYDRA never existed. Fitz and Simmons are getting married, and they asked Skye and Ward to be their maid of honor and best man. The problem is, they can't stand each other. Can they get through the wedding without ruining it? A little OOC, rated T for language. Oneshot.


**Hi :) This is just a one-shot I decided to write during the hiatus. I was having some serious skyward feels and they just needed to be expressed somehow. Dangit just tell me what you think in the reviews, this was pretty much written on the fly. I did not edit this, so I apologize in advance...some parts are hella awkward**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I. The Announcement**

Fitz kissed his fiancé on the cheek. "I love you," he said. His brown eyes bore into her blue ones. He was wearing a dressy shirt and some nice pants. The restaurant around them was illuminated by candlelight.

The look on Jemma Simmons's face was one of pure delight. "I love you too." Skye relished the time she spent with them. The pair was such a cute couple that she never really felt bad about being a third wheel. However, on this particular night, the table they sat at was set for four. Who was the fourth person?

Looking across the table, Skye asked, "Who's joining us?"

Before Jemma could give an answer, Grant Ward came into the restaurant and sat down right beside Skye. Skye's heart plummeted. A feeling of disgust overwhelmed her. She couldn't stand him. As far as Skye was concerned, he was just a frat boy gym junkie that happened to live with Skye's best friend's fiancé.

"Oh, it's you."

Ward smiled at her. "The feeling is mutual." As annoying as Grant was, Skye had to admit that he looked quite dashing in his suit.

Fitz gave them a disapproving look. "Listen, the reason that Jemma and I asked you guys to be here is that-"

"-we want you both to be in our wedding," Jemma picked up. "Skye? Would you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course!" she squealed. "I'd love to."

"So Ward, that would leave you as my-"

"I would be honored." The tension was released from Leo's shoulders. He released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Skye could tell that Fitz really liked having Ward as a friend. Whenever they were together, Skye noticed that Fitz looked up to Ward like a little bother would to an older brother.

"This really means a lot to us," Simmons gushed, speaking for both herself and Leo. "We are so lucky to have such great friends like you two."

The rest of the dinner from then on out was awkward. Leo and Jemma were so in love, and Skye and Ward were far from it. Their conversation was filled with banter and bickering. It hadn't been a great combination.

"Why did it have to be him?" Skye asked after they had made it back to their apartment building.

Jemma unlocked the door to their apartment. "Well, for one, he's Leo's best friend and flatmate. And you're my best friend and flatmate. This isn't hard to figure out, Skye."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Easy for you to say," she muttered, shutting the door behind her and throwing her purse on the countertop. Fitz and Simmons had met a couple of years before, in college. Leo was there for his first PhD, and Jemma was there for her second. Together the pair of them had more IQ points than Skye had money in her bank account. "I understand that, but honestly. What does he even see in him? Ward is a complete asshole."

"Well I don't disagree," Skye sighed as Simmons continued, "but there's no changing it now. Besides, why do you hate him so much?"

Skye shook her head and crinkled her nose. "He's just-I don't know. There's an air about him that I don't like."

* * *

**II. The Planning**

As the months before the wedding dwindled, Skye and Ward avoided each other at all costs. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as him and his terrible personality. The sooner the wedding was over, the sooner Skye wouldn't have to see him. It wasn't a great outlook to have and it didn't make Jemma and Leo very happy. For the first three months of wedding planning, it was alright. The last month brought the drama and fighting that Jemma and Leo just didn't need.

"I can't believe that you guys chose purple!" Grant was clearly annoyed. "I can't wear a purple tie! It's such a girly color. We're gonna look like idiots!"

"First of all," Skye reasoned, "it's lilac, not purple." The four of them sat around a table, Jemma and Skye on one side, Grant and Leo on the other. Papers and forms of all types were scattered everywhere.

Fitz hadn't wanted to get involved, but of course, he did anyways. "I think it's quite nice. At least it's not an obnoxious color." He inspected the lilac tie the girls had bought as a sample. "Yeah, I don't know what you're talkin' about. This is a great color."

"HA!" Skye practically yelled. "In your face! I can't wait to see you wear 'such a girly color'. It's gonna be hilarious!" Ward glared and she laughed.

"You know wha-"

Simmons interjected before the argument could be taken even further. "So! The wedding cake... Are we thinking vanilla, chocolate, or red velvet?"

"I like vanilla," Skye said. She made it a point to give Ward the stink eye.

"I like chocolate," Grant countered.

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other and answered at the same time. "Red velvet."

"Okay and I will take the liberty of ordering the lilac flowers and rocks for the centerpieces," Simmons continued.

"I have a friend who sells mason jars. He'll sell cheap to me, and we can use them for the favors and centerpieces," Skye put in.

Ward raised his eyebrows at Skye, but his look was shot down by Simmons. "Good thinking, Skye. We could go pick up everything tomorrow before the parties." Jemma jotted something down in a notebook and continued. "Speaking of, tomorrow are the bachelor and bachelorette parties, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Fitz responded. "Don't worry about us, it will be fine." He and Grant had stood up and began to put on their coats and shoes. They hugged. "Hey. Hang in there. This will all be over in a week."

She nodded and they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ward and Skye stood around awkwardly until Fitz and Simmons finished saying their goodbyes. With one final look, Skye mumbled, "Good riddance," just loud enough for Grant to hear. She slammed the door behind Ward.

"Could you be a little more cooperative?" Simmons asked. She leaned against the kitchen counter-top. "Like seriously? This will only take one more week. Seven more days! That's all I'm asking. Play nice until the end of the week, and then you can go back to being his arch enemy."

"I'm honestly trying." Jemma rolled her eyes. "His terrible personality keeps pissing me off."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. Just try to be more helpful, okay? This is really stressful for me. I don't want to be a bride-zilla, but I will start to sound like one if you two don't stop bickering! I need someone there to help me out, not create more drama."

"Sure thing, Jem."

* * *

**III. The Parties**

"Come on Jemma! It'll be fun!" Skye slurred her words a little bit. She wasn't drunk, she had insisted earlier, just a bit tipsy.

"No, Skye I don't think its a good idea."

"Oh please Sims?" Bobbi, one of the bridesmaids asked. A chorus of whines and complaints arose from the bachelorette group. "Its practically tradition. We have to go see the bachelor group!"

Simmons sighed. It was seven against one, and this was a battle she wasn't going to win. "Oh alright. Everyone get in a cab and we'll meet down at _L'eau_ on the other side of town."

A cheer erupted from the group. "Thanks, Jem," Skye said before running to the edge of the sidewalk to hail a taxi. The group fit themselves into three separate taxis and made their way to the club where the boys were.

They got in easily, flashing their IDs at the door. The club was practically one giant warehouse painted black on the walls and ceiling. Splattered all around the room were different fluorescent paints, all illuminated by black lights hanging in various places. The party was obviously out on the dance floor, dancing with others, while a lonely Fitz sat by the bar.

"Hey stranger," Simmons came up and sat down beside Fitz.

"Jem, what are you doing here?"

Simmons looked around the club, watching various members of her wedding party head towards the bathroom, the bar, or the dance floor. "The girls were getting restless. They wanted to meet up, so we all took taxis over."

He nodded. "I'm actually kind of glad you're here. This whole place isn't really my scene."

"Same," Jemma agreed.

Before anything else could be said, Skye came up between the couple, placing both fists on the bar in front of them. "Do either of you see Ward?" she asked. Simmons glanced towards the dance floor but said nothing. "That bastard is off dancing with some skank on the floor. It's disgusting." She paused, looking up that the menu. Fitz furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and glanced behind him. Grant had been trying to escape the 'skank' he was dancing with all night. He told Fitz that he liked someone else, which is why he wasn't pursuing, but Ward didn't begin to dance with the woman until after the bachelorette party arrived.

"Woah," she stumbled. "Bartender! I'd like a ginatonic." The man behind the counter fixed it up for her and handed it to Skye. She promptly chugged it.

"I'm gonna go show that son of a bitch who's in charge here." She slammed the glass on the bar and walked away.

Fitz's eyes widened and locked with Simmons's. "They're so in love," the pair said in unison. They both laughed and sat at the bar for the rest of the night, deciding that it was more fun to watch than participate.

* * *

**IV. The Aftermath**

"Oh my God, what happened last night?" Skye asked. She woke up on the couch to the sound of a beeping oven. Simmons was baking cookies.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked, taking one pan out and replacing it with another one.

Skye sat up, her head pounding. Everything was blurry and she couldn't stop smelling alcohol. Either Jemma was drinking at noon, or the smell was Skye. "Um, yes?"

"Well, we left for the bachelor's party at about eleven-thirty-"

"Okay, I remember that."

"-and then you chugged a ginatonic and began dancing with Grant. Quite suggestively, if I may add." Simmons shut the oven.

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Nope."

"How drunk was he?"

"About as drunk as you were, but he knows."

"How?"

"Fitz told him."

Skye sighed and held her face in her hands. "Dammit. I'm never gonna live this down."

"Oh don't worry," Jemma continued, "he danced back, also suggestively. I think he feels like you do."

"Even better," Skye mumbled.

"Hey, on the bright side, its good practice for the maid of honor and best man dance, right?" Simmons teased.

"Don't remind me," she groaned. Putting her pillow back over her head, Skye tried to forget everything Jemma told her and fell asleep.

* * *

**V. The Rehearsal**

The church was huge. Stain glass windows reached from the floor to the ceiling. The sun shone through them, throwing colors all across the sanctuary.

"Wow," Skye looked up to the ceiling and all around the room. "This is gorgeous. I can see why you picked this place."

"Yep." Jemma set her bag down in one of the bachelor party walked in behind them, and the remainder of Simmons's bridesmaids greeted them. "Oh there you guys are," she commented.

Skye looked uneasily at Ward, recalling their little incident a few nights ago. He averted her stare, hiding behind the rest of the groomsmen. Skye got the message and distanced herself. There was no need to make things any more awkward than they already were.

"Okay," Fitz began, "let's start this rehearsal." Just as he said that, Fitz and Simmons's parents walked into the room with the minister. Skye had met Simmons's parents more than once, but she had never met Fitz's. "Okay so let's start in the back, and we can move everyone out and onto the floor by pairs."

Everyone took off their coats and set the remainder of their belongings on the pews.

"Ladies to the left, guys to the right," Simmons called from the front of the church. She was seating her parents and her soon to be mother-in-law, while the two groups in the back separated. Simmons rushed up the aisle to the back of the church. The groups were divided in the back, with Fitz on the guy's side. "Not you," she laughed. "You're getting married, remember? You'll be up front."

Fitz mocked disappointment and worked his way down the aisle. "Am I good here?"

Simmons gave him the thumbs up and he smiled.

"Okay guys, here's the gameplan. One person from each couple is going to come out from either side and meet in the middle. From there, you'll walk down the aisle, arm and arm, until you hit about middle of the area in front of the altar-" she gestured below the group "-where you'll split up and return to your respective sides." Multiple blank faces stared back at her. "Any questions?"

Bobbi raised her hand.

"Bobbi, honey, you don't need to raise your hand."

"Could've fooled me," she replied. "Who are our partners?"

"Oh, oops, I got a little ahead of myself. I have them written down here, somewhere." Simmons checked her pockets and pulled out a list. "Um Bobbi, you're with Lance, May you're with Phil, Trip, you're with Maria…" As Jemma continued to name partners, Skye zoned out, as she already knew who hers was. "And last but not least, Grant and Skye, you two are obviously together."

Ward's face took on a look of confusion, but like everyone else, he walked towards his partner. "How the hell did we get stuck with each other?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Its a tradition for the maid of honor and best man to walk down the aisle together, right before the bride," Skye told him. "Have you ever been to a wedding before?"

He gave her a look that said, 'uh duh'. Skye rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I've never been in one."

They said nothing to each other, waiting for Jemma to say something.

"Look, about the other night-" Skye and Ward said the same thing at the same time, making an already awkward situation even worse.

"You go first," Skye told him.

"No you go," Ward insisted.

"Okay well, I don't really remember what exactly happened, but I'm sorry if I offended you or made things even worse between us. We already hate each other, I didn't mean to step out of line."

"Oh, I was gonna say something exactly like that."

More awkward silence ensued. Before it could get any worse between them, Jem spoke up again. "Okay so lets all get in a line, boys on one side, girls on the other. Everyone go in order so that you mirror your partner." The two groups shifted and Simmons was satisfied. From out of nowhere, Jemma's dad appeared behind her, his arm held out for her to take. She did and turned back to everyone. "Okay, now we are going to run this, just so that there aren't any big mistakes tomorrow."

The group nodded, and the music started. The first group started down the aisle. A couple of seconds between each group until finally, it was Ward and Skye's turn. She turned towards him and hooked her arm in his.

"Do you think you'll ever get married?" he asked her in a hushed tone.

"Maybe," she mumbled. "I just have to find the right guy."

Three beats later, the couple broke apart and headed to their spots at the front.

The rest of the rehearsal was slow and uneventful, except for a few little jokes sprinkled in. First, Jemma and Leo called each other by their last names, something that they hadn't done since college. Then when the minister told Leo to kiss the bride, Jemma leaned in and Fitz pretended that he didn't want to kiss her, which got a laugh from everyone.

The whole fake ceremony left Skye in confusion on where she stood with Ward. For the most part, Skye couldn't stop asking herself why she hated him so much. They had nothing to hate one another for. Nonetheless, Skye kept catching Ward looking at her really eventually made it into a game with herself. How many times could she catch him without him knowing?

By the end of rehearsal, it became close to twenty-two times. Twenty-two times to many. What was up with him?

Rehearsal dinner brought full stomachs and a pre-party. Everyone sat at a table, on Fitz's side, the males, and on Jemma's side the females. Everyone was seated across from their partners, with the in-laws at the heads of the table. The families of the flower girl and ring bearer sat at a table close by. The dinner went off without a hitch, leaving a couple of people to clean up.

"You guys should head home and get some sleep," Skye told Jemma and Leo. "You guys have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Awe, are you sure Skye?"

Grant appeared behind her. "Positive. Don't worry about us, Jem. We'll clean up here and see you both bright and early in the morning."

"Thanks, both of you."

"Don't mention it! Get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day!"

The couple smiled and said their goodbyes, leaving Skye and Grant alone to clean up.

"That was nice of you," Ward said, leaning a little closer to Skye.

"Hm?" she asked as she finished stacking the dishes in front of her.

"For letting them leave," he clarified.

Skye turned around and leaned against the table. At first she was surprised that Ward was so close to her, but she quickly recovered. "Oh it was nothing. They need sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day." She paused. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Fitz gave me the talk." He looked down at the floor, ashamed.

"Simmons gave me the talk too!"

His eyes shot up from the floor to meet hers. "Wow, I did not expect that."

Skye laughed and continued cleaning up. Ward followed her lead until the area was sparkling clean. "You know," he told her, "you aren't that bad."

"I could say the same to you," she said, catching his eye before they parted ways in the parking lot.

* * *

**VI. The Wedding**

"Good morning!" Skye practically shouted in Jemma's ear. She looked at the clock. It said seven o'clock.

"The wedding isn't until two, why do I have to get up this early?" She groaned, rolling over in bed.

Skye laughed. "We have to set up for the reception, remember?"

"Okay, I'm up," Simmons promised.

She threw her bed head into a low bun and jumped into some clothes. Skye and Jemma left around seven thirty for the reception hall.

"Oh wow this place is gorgeous!" The hall was already decorated with the big things. White lights adorned the ceiling and were spread all around the room.

Skye set down the Mason jars she was carrying and began to put them at each place, with the name of each guest attached to each one. The twelve she had left over went to the center of each table. With each they tied a lilac ribbon around and placed an assortment of flowers in them. The whole chore took a little over an hour to complete, but it was worth it.

As soon as they had finished, the boys walked in with the seat covers and DJ equipment. Ward walked up to them. "Wow guys this looks great."

"Thanks," Jemma answered. "Do you know where Fitz is?"

Ward nodded and smiled. He seemed to be in a good mood. "We left him to sleep in a while. He's got a big day today. Besides, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Oh did you happen to know that one or did you just look it up?" Skye teased.

"I might have googled it," he told her. "I took your advice. If I'm gonna get married eventually, I have to start somewhere." The way Grant said that while looking at Skye scared her, but in a good way. "Speaking of traditions, there's that one where the best man and maid of honor dance." He took her hand and held her waist closer to his. "Wanna practice?"

Skye laughed nervously, unsure of how to respond. Just a couple of days ago they were enemies. What happened? "No thank you," Skye responded. "I think we should just wing it for now."

Ward feigned hurt and then picked up the stack of seat ribbons he had walked in with. "I'll see you later?" he asked hopefully.

Skye was impressed. He was such a different person. Maybe being nice to each other wasn't so bad. "Yeah, of course." She motioned to Simmons, who followed her out the door.

"Are you sure we can trust them?"

"They wouldn't purposely mess up your wedding reception. The worst they can do is a crooked chair ribbon," Skye told her. Simmons sighed and the pair left the reception hall for the hair salon. This was gonna be such a long day.

About an hour and a half later, Jemma had gotten out of the shower and was in the process of hair and makeup. Her hair was simple, down and curled like normally. Jem's makeup was simple as well, not clouding up too much of her face or distracting from her natural beauty.

The group took their time making sure that they were comfortable and they felt good about themselves in their dresses. They were the light lilac color that made up so much of the wedding's color scheme, with one shoulder and a slim fit. They were some of the least ugly bridesmaid dresses in the history of the Earth, and they managed to play to each girl's physical strengths, accentuating their bodies in the most flattering ways.

At around noon, both parties arrived, all ready to go. There was still two hours until the ceremony began, but their time would be well spent. In the bridal room, each bridesmaid changed into their dresses, leaving Skye and Jemma to finish up. Skye put on her dress and wrapped the dark purple sash around her waist, signifying that she was the maid of honor. Afterwards, she spend a good half an hour helping Simmons into her dress.

The bride's dress was long, white, and lacy. It had a open back and long sleeves, while maintaining the modesty that Simmons was famous for. While putting it on, Jem almost started crying.

"Hey," Skye told her, "don't cry. This is your day! Be happy!"

Simmons laughed. "I am happy, but I can't believe that it's happening so fast."

Skye slipped the dress over Jemma's head, being sure to not smudge any makeup or mess up her hair. "Awe you look gorgeous."

Simmons hugged her. "Thanks for being here for me today. I owe you so much!"

"Oh don't worry about it. You can just be my matron of honor when I find a man."

"Deal." They both smiled before a knock on the door interrupted.

"Its almost time guys! Fifteen minutes!" came Bobbi's voice from the outside.

"Okay, we're almost ready!" Skye moved towards the door. "Stay here, I'm going to make sure that everyone is almost in position."

"Okay."

Skye left her room and headed to where the bachelor party was. She knocked on the door, wanting to make sure that everyone was at least dressed. There was no response, so Skye barged her way in. As soon as she did, she ran straight into Ward, who caught her.

"Woah, there," Grant said, looking her up and down.

A couple of the guys wolf whistled, but Skye brushed it off and stayed in the doorway. "Are you all almost ready? We need to be set up in less than fifteen."

Fitz came up from the back of the room, tying a bowtie. "Yeah, just tell us when, and we'll be out."

Skye nodded and turned back to Ward. "You clean up nice," she told him.

Grant exhaled slowly as he watched Skye walk back into the bridal room. Just as he did the bells rang, signifying that it was two o'clock. Fitz walked out the door with his groomsmen and met the bridesmaids outside. The music played, and Fitz, with his mother, made his way down the aisle.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen found their partners and went down the aisle pair by pair. Skye made sure that Simmons's train was in order, and then met with Ward just as they were to walk down the aisle.

He said nothing as she took his arm.

"What, no snide comments about me being late?" She whispered.

"Not today," he murmured.

As they got down past the last pew they separated and moved to their respective spots on either side of the alter. When they did, everyone rose and stood facing backwards, hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful bride.

Skye looked at Jemma walking down the aisle, but then turned to look at Fitz. He was so happy. Nothing in the world could have ruined this moment for him. His was so in love with her and everyone in the room could feel it. This ceremony wasn't just a joining of people, it was a connection between two brilliant minds.

Skye looked away from Fitz and back to Simmons, who ascended the steps to the altar. As she did, she caught a glimpse of Grant, who was staring right at her. Weird.

The rest of the ceremony was beautiful. Skye almost dropped the bouquet she was holding more than once, and she lost track of where Jemma's used tissues went, which was probably on the floor. Afterwards, the group took a shuttle to the photography site and hashed out some sweet pictures. Skye nearly cried during the session. These were some of the first pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Fitz-Simmons.

Around five, the group left for the reception hall. They ate dinner and gave toasts and speeches. After the formalities of the night were over, Skye could finally relax. She had no more actual obligations as maid of honor, and nothing else to worry about for the rest of the night. Leo and Jemma were happy, and that's what mattered. Everything was going great.

"Would all of the bachelors and bachelorettes make their way down to the front please," the DJ asked.

Skye was planning on avoiding this part of the reception, but Bobbi had other ideas. "Come on! It'll be fun!" She dragged Skye from the back of the dance floor where they had been, to the front where others were gathering.

"It's time for the bouquet toss!"

The crowd cheered, and Jemma threw her bouquet backwards over her head. It flew threw the air, hitting Skye square in the face. She grabbed it just after it did, and everyone cheered.

"Congrats Skye!" Jemma yelled over the music.

"You were never that good of a thrower," Skye responded. Now it was the bachelors' turn. Jemma's garter had been removed not to long ago, but now Skye got to watch and see who the 'lucky' guy would be to put it on her. Leo tossed it into the air, and suddenly, Grant sweeped out of no where and caught it.

"SHIT!" Skye yelled. The crowd erupted into cheers effectively buffering her cry.

"Look at that," the DJ half sang, "it's the best man and the maid of honor. Come on up guys."

There was a tiny platform right in front of where the DJ's equipment was set up. On it was a chair where Skye was expected to sit. Bobbi and Jemma both pulled her up onto the platform and plopped her onto the chair. Grant came onto the stage, looking quite smug.

"Did you catch that on purpose?" she asked. What the hell was going on?

"Maybe. I guess we'll find out."

Skye's eyes widened. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Just as Grant smiled, the DJ turned on some pretty swanky music. This ordeal was quickly moving from PG to R. Grant bent down and with lightning fast speed he put the garter on her leg and looked up at Skye. Before she could register what was happening, Grant sat up and kissed Skye straight on the lips. One of his hands rested on her leg, about were the garter was, while the other held her cheek gently.

They parted. "Woah," Skye muttered. "That was not how I saw this going at all."

The crowd went crazy. Grant stood up and grabbed a microphone from the DJ.

"Weddings, like good friends, bring people together. These last few months I have gotten to know Skye really well, and I'd love to continue to get to know her." He paused and held out his hand towards Skye. "If, of course, she'll have me."

Skye grabbed his hand and stood up beside him. "Sure," she teased. "We can give it a try."

He looked down at her and kissed her once more, giving the reception hall a clearer shot.

From across the hall, Leo looked at Jemma. "See, I told you they'd be together by the end of this."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "I suppose you were right," she laughed, planting a kiss on the cheek of her husband.

For the first time in a while, everything was good and calm.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading(even though it kind of sucked)! Remember to review or favorite(I guess you could follow if you really wanted to)! Tell me what you thought! :) If you happen to like skyeward (which, I would hope you do cause this is kind of a skyward one shot), I have a story called _When You Find These. _It would mean a lot to me if you checked it out :)**

**Have a nice week!**


End file.
